Worries Like Dust
by vermaakwillbewhole
Summary: Paul, a tired flower shop worker, takes a break at the Floaroma Meadow and tries to forget all his worries in the world. Little does he know, that will be much easier with the help of a certain someone. M Human x F Leafeon. Lemon.


The wind whipped through the Floaroma Meadow, a powerful gust rustling a lone man's jacket and carrying with it an assortment of aromas. Paul couldn't help but smile as he wandered aimlessly among the rainbow of flowers, careful not to tread upon any of them. At one point in time, he'd thought working at the flower shop in town would've given him his fill of plants and gardening, but he rarely missed the opportunity to pass through on such a beautiful, sunny day, even after a day of work. The brisk wind felt refreshing on his face, and the meadow smelled just as strong and sweet as ever. Even on its best day, the flower shop just couldn't compare to the menagerie of nature just a short way out of town.

He had walked the entirety of the clearing down to the tree line many times before, but he still enjoyed doing so anyways. Just a simple, quiet stroll among the flowers was enough to wash away all of the annoyance and weariness of life. It had been a rough day at the shop, more so than usual. It never ceased to surprise him just how many rude people managed to find their way to a flower shop of all places. He wasn't much of a confrontational or aggressive person by nature, but, by the end of the day, he'd often find himself wanting nothing more than to smack some troublemaker upside the head and throw them out of the store. Management wouldn't let him of course, and, on top of all the work they piled on him, he'd have more than enough stress to warrant a trip to his favorite place to relax.

He neared a secluded corner in the northwest of the meadow. It had always been his favorite spot to stop and rest for a while, surrounded by an abundance of magnificent red flowers, his favorite color. He sat down by a tree and crossed his arms behind his head, closing his eyes and forgetting his troubles. The soft breeze began to lull him to sleep in no time. Just as he drifted off, a strange odor hit his nose. It twitched at the foreign smell, a strong musky scent with a hint of grass. Paul turned his head and tried to ignore it, but the smell remained and grew in strength, even overpowering the flowers that surrounded him. He finally stood up and shook his head after a few minutes, realizing it wouldn't go away. Deciding he could try napping somewhere else, or maybe just go home, he went back the way he came and headed south down the meadow.

The odor seemed to grow a bit stronger as he went on. It occurred to him that it wasn't quite as unpleasant as he had first thought. It was almost alluring even. He suddenly found himself turning off the path and into the trees where the smell was more powerful. Surprised at himself, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to find out the source anyway. As he made his way past the dense patch of oaks, he noticed the smell of the flowers fading to be replaced by the musky scent. It had definitely grown on Paul, and by now, he had begun to like it very much. Perhaps it was some fragrant flower that bloomed for a very short time, one that he had never encountered before. The thought invigorated him, pushing him onward. He could barely contain his excitement as the trees began to thin into another clearing similarly populated with flowers.

He stepped forward into the clearing and looked around. It indeed looked much like the Floaroma Meadow, except much smaller and level with a circular shape. Paul put his hand over his eyes and scanned the area, but the flowers there seemed to be the same red, blue, and yellow ones he had long since known. He frowned as he surveyed the remainder of the clearing, unable to spot anything that could create such an odd scent. He sighed, put his hand down, and decided it was time to head home.

As he turned to leave, he spied a flicker of bright green out of the corner of his eye. He snapped his head back and saw a long green leaf sticking out from among the flowers near the middle of the clearing. He couldn't help but laugh at his luck as he turned around and jogged over to the plant. The odor was indeed getting stronger; it had to be coming from whatever it was there. The leaf shook erratically in the wind, almost as if it had a mind of its own. Just a few feet away, he stopped in his tracks and gasped. The large leaf was in fact a Leafeon's tail, swaying back and forth as the Pokémon held its rear in the air. Paul's gaze reflexively fell to her behind and saw the Grass-Type's little slit, dripping slightly as she unsuccessfully tried to reach and rub it with her paw. The Leafeon panted lightly, eventually turning her head back and making eye contact with the man just a few feet behind her.

The Pokémon shrieked, making him jump in surprise. She wrapped her long leafy tail underneath her behind, covering her privates, and sat down, lying flat among the flowers. Paul stood stock still and looked down at her, unsure what to do. He knew most wild Pokémon could easily tear an average human apart, and this Leafeon could likely do so, especially after being spooked like that. His best chance would be to back away slowly and make a run for it once he made it to the trees. The Leafeon lay facing away from him, shivering slightly. She kept her head turned away, almost as if she had forgotten or was simply ignoring him.

It was his chance to make a getaway, maybe the only one he would get. The voice in the back of his head was screaming at him to get out of there, yet he found himself unable to do so. The aroma was coming from the female in front of him, the scent of her arousal. It was completely all-encompassing at such close proximity. His heart raced in his chest, and he began to shake as if it were the middle of winter. He dropped to his knees roughly, but he didn't notice the pain. The Pokémon jumped slightly at the sound of him hitting the ground yet never looked back. Paul shuffled closer to her awkwardly, holding his hands out in front of him. They hovered above her as he steeled himself for his next move.

He swallowed dryly and lowered his shaking hands onto her back. She jolted at his touch and finally turned her head to him, staring at his hands and occasionally flicking her eyes up at his face. He began to run his hands up and down her back, pushing his fingers through her short tan fur and sliding over her skin underneath. His hands moved up and down from her shoulders to her lower back at a slow pace. Paul kept his eyes locked on them, trying not to think about his impending death or exactly what it was he was trying to do there. A few excruciatingly long minutes passed, and the Pokémon's trembling body eventually grew still. He glanced down at her face and found her looking back at him, her big brown eyes unblinking. Hesitating, he held her gaze and continued massaging her, hoping her stillness wasn't an indication of anger.

The wind whistled through the smaller meadow as he embraced her awkwardly. Paul turned his eyes down and looked back at his hands. Before long, his eyes wandered lower to her behind. Her tail was tucked snugly between her back legs. Near as he was, the raised outline of her puffy lips could be seen pressing against her vegetative tail. His hands snaked their way down her back without his notice while he stared. Her slim waist widened at her hips, her rump thick and firm. The female squeaked again as he took hold of her bottom and grabbed with both hands. Paul's breathing picked up as he groped the Pokémon, squeezing her soft, plump ass between his fingers. She closed her eyes and tried to stifle a shuddering moan with little success. He massaged deeply, nearly painfully, all over her rear, sinking his hands into it. He could feel her twitch and shudder occasionally as her fat slipped through his fingers.

His mouth hung open dumbly, himself merely staring as his hands did all the work on their own accord. A glint of reflected sunlight caught his vision and stole his attention as he looked on: A few drops of clear liquid slid down her tail and dripped onto the grass underneath. Her tail clutched herself even more closely than before, her swollen lips twitching and almost completely visible through it. Paul smacked his dry mouth and grunted from the sudden discomfort in his pants. From a quick glance, he could tell he was sporting an erection achingly concealed within his tightened clothes. His hands shook as he unbuttoned and unzipped, gasping and sighing at both the relief of pressure and the cooling breeze on his warm member. The Leafeon's eyes grew wide at the sight of his stiffened cock hovering ominously over her rear-end, already dripping his viscous pre-cum onto her ass below. He returned his hands to her hips and lifted her so that his head was lined up perfectly with her poorly-concealed womanhood.

The wind, the flowers, everything but the trembling Pokémon before him and her hypnotic scent seemed to fade away as he breathed deeply and prepared himself.

She almost jumped out of his grip as he pressed his leaking tip against her tail and perfectly on top of her slit. Quickly, he leaned his upper body closer to her and moved his arms under her chest, wrapping them around her and holding her tight. Her chest rose and fell with each shaking breath. Paul ran his hands along her underside to try and reassure her once again, digging through her soft fur. His fingertips scraped across her rows of dark brown nipples, and he could feel each of them grow stiffer as he continued rubbing her and pressing his dick into her covered pussy. Her eyes screwed shut and she moaned, shaking all over just like before. The repeated pressure of his member against her needy sex was almost too much to bear.

A weak cry escaped her lips, stealing Paul's attention the moment she slipped her leafy tail out of the way and let his cock plunge deep into her. Both gasped in surprise. For a while, they rested in place and took deep breaths, letting themselves get used to the snug embrace they shared. A Pokémon like her was a tad on the small side for a human's manhood, her vagina deep enough for him to hilt completely within her but almost too tight to stand, even more so considering the incessant little squeezes it plied him with already. Scared he might've hurt her, he waited as still as he could, leaning his head close to her own and looking for some kind of sign. After a bit of waiting, the Verdant Pokémon turned her face to him and nodded, her eyes a little wet but looking fine overall. Letting out a mental sigh of relief, he took a sure grip around her chest and began to pull out slowly, grunting at the tightness. He pulled out as far as he could positioned over her like so, taking his erect head to the entrance and enjoying the tiny spasms from her vulva. A deep breath, and he pushed back in, spreading her narrow tunnel once again. The Leafeon panted heavily near his ear as he repeated his movements, slowly but surely widening her around his girth.

In short time, her fluids had his dick soaked and ready to pick up the pace. He began to thrust and speed up his movements, falling into a smooth rhythm. She grunted with each push, his penis sliding into her and his pelvis slapping against her soft ass audibly. Each time he filled her completely made her buck in his arms. Paul tightened his arms around her chest again and rubbed his cheek against her own vigorously, some deeper instinct guiding him. She returned the favor and nuzzled him back weakly, still breathing loudly.

Paul thrust into her again and again, his enlarged member touching each and every corner of her moist pussy and sending waves of pleasure up her spine. Her legs shook, almost too weak to hold herself up from the overwhelming sensation. Paul shifted his weight one more time, leaned slightly to the side, and planted his arm straight down, gripping a fistful of cool grass all the while continuing to pound her behind. The Leafeon let out a wavering sigh at his support, content to let him prop her up. It almost felt as if she were floating, suspended in the air, only aware of his warm body lying atop her own and the large member penetrating her. All of her powerful senses were completely enraptured by the warmth and pressure of his touch and the electrifying ecstasy of his lust.

He could hear her breathing begin to quicken and feel her clench around him especially tightly every so often, a stream of fluids also spilling from her and dripping onto the grass below; she had to be getting close. He awkwardly shuffled in place and spread his knees out, allowing himself more room and better leverage. His thrusts soon came quicker, harder than before, each blow shoving his cock all the way into her and pressing it into her cervix. Her legs threatened to buckle as he barreled into her, his hold the only thing keeping her standing. Even as his cock plowed in and out of her like a blur, she could feel it throb and jerk vigorously in resistance to her own sloppy clenching. A slick smacking sound filed the clearing, almost drowning out the whispering wind and the noises from the pair. It sounded almost painful, and it likely would be had it not been for her thick cushiony ass absorbing his forceful blows.

The Leafeon began whining lowly and weakly pushing herself back into Paul against his thrusts while her pussy started to constrict with renewed effort. Just a few good, wet squeezes were enough to bring him to edge in no time. Growling deeply in her ear through his grit teeth, he threw himself into her with all he had, throwing her smaller frame forward with each powerful thrust. His cock relentlessly barraged every sensitive inch of her quaking pussy, throbbing and swelling as it prepared to blow its load and fill her up. She could feel it growing and pulsing inside of her all too well, shuddering and crying out in ecstasy as she finally came. All at once, her cunt collapsed around his manhood, and a torrent of liquid spilled out onto the both of them, filling the vicinity with the smell of freshly cut grass. The first spasm made him jolt and let out a ragged, bestial roar just as his seed burst forth. The next thrusts were shallow but as strong as could be as his engorged cock spit and sputtered rope after thick rope into her convulsing femininity. It remained firmly planted at her deepest point, pumping and pushing his viscous human seed to her core while her inundated tunnel welcomed it eagerly with each clutching spasm. The female used all of her conscious ability at the moment to press her head against his own, wildly lapping at his cheek as he mated her.

The moment passed before long, her pussy twitching weaker and weaker and the stream of cum dwindling to a trickle. They both heaved for air, and Paul finally noticed his aching arm barely holding them up. He lurched over and tossed himself onto his side, careful to hold her close and take the brunt of the fall. The Leafeon didn't seem to register it. They lay together, his member still inside of her, just breathing. The bed of flowers beneath them made a cozy place to lie, with the brilliant sun overhead keeping away the chill of the wind. Paul wanted desperately to fall into sleep, but he begrudgingly admitted to himself that sun was low in the sky as is and he should really make for home soon. Sighing, he pulled his waist back and slowly withdrew his softened dick from her satisfied flower. She moaned quietly and let out a deep shuddering breath as he did so, and he couldn't help but feel pride burn in his chest. He sat up with a grunt, and she turned around and looked at him with half-lidded eyes and a sleepy smile. She lifted herself onto her haunches with a similar strained noise, leaned on his shoulder, and licked his cheek again. Before he could think, he turned to face her and placed his hand carefully under her chin, staring into her surprised eyes as he leaned in to kiss her on her lips. He held it for just a moment before moving back, smiling at her confused face. Then, she smiled back and brought her lips back to his own bit awkwardly. She pulled back after a bit, glancing off to side and shuffling her feet. Paul burst out laughing and rubbed her back, planting another kiss on her cheek as she leaned against him again.

The little meadow grew darker as they sat there, and Paul sighed. Looking down, he saw that his waist and dick was quite covered in their fluids. Worried, he looked over his shoulders for anything he could use to wipe himself off. A warm, wet sensation running up his member quickly derailed his train of thought, making him shudder and forcing his eyes shut. By the time he could pry them open, she was licking the last of his seed from the very tip, a long, thin thread trailing from it to her lips.

"W-well, thank you," he said between breathes. "For everything, I mean."

The Leafeon licked the rest of his cum from her lips and beamed at his words. He could feel his dick twitch already, but he shook his head and tried to ignore it; he had to be getting home. He stood up with much effort and breathed deeply. Her strange, alluring smell like cut grass still hung in the air. He knew he had to go, but he couldn't bring himself to step away. He glanced at the Pokémon and saw her looking down, her ears drooped slightly. She must've known it was coming. He looked back up and scratched his head, trying to think of all the reasons he should hurry home right away and try to forget what happened: He had work in the morning, bills to figure out, calls to make, people to visit, and so on. The fact he just had sex with a Pokémon began to dawn on him as well. The memory of it all flashed through his mind. Already, it seemed to him like a dream or as if it were the actions of another. Never had he thought himself wanting to make love with a Pokémon or even more so capable of taking one like that in the wide open. Yet there he was, standing next to a Leafeon thoroughly inseminated with his seed.

As he thought and worried, his vision wandered aimlessly across the scenery. The colorful petals and deep green leaves of the trees were even more beautiful with the setting sun, and the breeze came more easily yet just as cooling all the same. His hand fell down to his side, and he merely stared, not thinking of much at all anymore. It felt good to just let go. A waft of air carried the familiar musky smell to his nose again. Quickly, he turned to the Leafeon, leaned over, and hefted her up in his arms. She blinked and looked up at him.

"You're coming home with me," he stated matter-of-factly, already heading back to the main meadow. Her eyes lit up, and she nuzzled underneath his chin happily.

Nestled against his chest, she fell asleep before Paul made it even halfway across Floaroma Meadow, the sun having already fallen by then. Despite her weight, he stepped up the pace, unable to hide his excited grin. The meadow always did have a way of setting him loose from all of his troubling thoughts, and now he had perfect little piece of the meadow to call his own.


End file.
